


Innocent

by rosalina2124



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 12:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Five get's sick with appendicits will Vanya and everyone be there for him when he needs them the most???I guess you really did it this timeLeft yourself in your warpathLost your balance on a tightropeLost your mind tryin' to get it backWasn't it easier in your lunchbox days?Always a bigger bed to crawl intoWasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything?And everybody believed in you?It's alright, just wait and seeYour string of lights is still bright to meOh, who you are is not where you've beenYou're still an innocentYou're still an innocentDid some things you can't speak ofBut at night you'll live it all againYou wouldn't be shattered on the floor nowIf only you had seen what you know now thenWasn't it easier in your firefly-catchin' days?And everything out of reach, someone bigger brought down to you
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one  
Warm heat radiates off of his skin as I feel him shift for the upteemth time,kicking me in the process,normally I would mind,but with him it’s different. He’s been really sick tonight,not that our ass of a father will believe him,he brushed him off,told him that it couldn’t be that bad,that it had to be a stomach bug,and to go to mom,get medicine,then go to bed,stop fussing,stop being a baby. He ended up in bed with me around midnight,came knocking on my door in tears,the pain getting to be too much. There wasn’t much I could do for him,but hold him,talk to him softly,massage his stomach,enough to get him asleep. If he’s not better in the morning it’ll be time to tell mom,get her to do something,get him to the infirmary if we need to,this is bad,something’s wrong.

“Shh,easy Five,it’s alright,I got you,I know it hurts”I murmur,knowing that he’s not full awake,that he was probably dreaming. He wakes with a start,wincing in pain, “Vanya”he murmurs softly looking at me with sleepy blue eyes,he’s so tired,so done,so over everything,I just want to take the pain away,my heart is breaking,into a million pieces,this must be how Mom feels when we’re in pain.”Do you want me to go get Mom”I murmur softly as I take his hand in mine,feeling him squeeze it,to ground himself,he’s worried about jumping unintentionally,not having control of his powers due to the illness. “I think so,it’s time,I can’t stand it anymore”he murmurs softly,tearfully,he looks so young,innocent,he looks younger than his 13 years,he looks like he could be 9 or 10. It’s rare for him to fess up to being in pain,he usually hides it,acts tough,until we get in private,then he’ll open up,admit to it.

“OK,I’ll be back,I promise”I murmur kissing him on the forehead,I’m the only one allowed to be affectionate with him,other than Mom,he’s just always been that way,he’s a hard nut to crack,he only lets people in once he trusts them,otherwise he’s wary of people,even the others to a degree. I leave the room quietly,and I go down the hall to Mom’s room,she has a seperate room from dad,it’s always been that way. I go in,she’s told us to come in any time if we need her,and to wake her if we need her. I go to the side of the bed,and I grab her hand lightly,and it’s enough to wake her,she must be in light sleep mode tonight with everything going on with him,she does that on occasion if we’re sick,so she can be ready if we need her. “Vanya dear what is it,are you alright”she asks softly as she moves to sit up,rubbing my palm lightly. “I’m OK Mom,it’s Five I’m worried about,he’s gotten worse,he came to me in tears earlier Mom,he was in so much pain”I murmur softly as I feel her kiss my head, “that’s what I was worried about when he came to me earlier,let’s go check on him,get him down to the infirmary”she murmurs softly as we get up together and head down the hall..

We get back to my room,and he’s curled up on his side,in a ball,on the bed,tears staining his cheeks. “Oh love,shh it’s alright,I know it hurts Five,how long has it been this bad”she murmurs softly carding a hand through his hair,as he squeezes her hand. “It’s been this way since 11,I thought it would settle,that I could tough it out,dad didn’t seem to think it was that bad”he murmurs tearfully,he sounds so small,so not him. “Alright love,lets get you down to the infirmary alright,get you checked out,see what’s going on”she murmurs softly,sighing,she knows how we tend to hide things,because of Dad,and she hates it. He nods,and he lets her pick him up,wrapping his arms around her neck,like he used to do before his growth spurt a few months ago. “Vanya”he murmurs,questioningly,making sure I’m going with them,he wants me there. “I’m not leaving you Five,I promise”I murmur as he relaxes,knowing I’m coming. We head down to the infirmary,through the quiet house,down to the basement area. Down there is an infirmary,where we go if we get hurt or sick,there’s an operating room in there too,where Mom can do surgery,or Dad if need be,it hasn’t been used much,but it’s there.

Once there,we go into the curtained off area,and she lays him on the hospital bed,and he gets right back on his side,the only position comfortable for him. She sets up the ultrasound machine,and grabs a gown,that he’ll have to get into. He let’s us undress him,very rare for him,he doesn’t fight,no energy to. Then we lay him on his back,and he grabs my hand hard,it hurts him bad to be on his back. He let’s Mom lift his arms above his head,taking in a breath,then she starts to feel his stomach. He does OK until she hits his lower right side,when she lets go,he keens in absolute pain,oh god it hurts him so bad. It’s appendicitis without a doubt,Diego had it awhile back,and they had to do surgery down here,and now it’s that time again. It finally lets up,and he’s crying,he’s scared to death. She crouches down to his level,placing a hand on his cheek softly,to calm him. “Five love,I’m afraid it’s appendicitis,I’ll have to remove it,it’ll be a fairly quick procedure alright,I’ll give you some medicine to help you out alright,it’ll make you sleep,and when you wake you’ll feel better”she murmurs softly carding a hand through his hair. 

“Mom I can’t,I’m scared”he murmurs softly,shakily, “Love,it’ll be alright I promise,it’ll be said and done before you know it,now may I get an IV in your arm,it’ll give you fluids,and meds to make you sleepy”she murmurs softly carding a hand through his hair as he looks at her tiredly and nods,he knows he has to do this,no matter how hard it is. “Good boy,you're being so brave”she murmurs as she motions me over to him and I hold him gently as she gets the needle. She does what she needs to do,getting the IV in,the bag hung,then it’s the waiting game for him to get sleepy. “I’m going to go set up the OR dear,do you mind staying with him”she asks me gently, “I don’t mind”I murmur softly as I sit beside him,holding his hand. She leaves,leaving us alone,and rub his back gently. “I’m scared Vanya,am I going to be OK”he murmurs softly,sounding small. “Of course,remember when Diego had the same thing awhile back,it’ll be like that Five,you’ll feel better when you wake up,you’ll be bedridden for a few days,then it’ll be back to normal”I murmur softly as I card a hand through his hair as he nods,trusting me.

Before I know it he’s sleepy,and about this point Mom comes back,and it’s time. She picks him up gently,mindful of the IV,and we take him to the OR,and she lays him on the cold metal table,then I get into a robe,and put on gloves. “Alright love,I’m going to give you the anesthetic now,I’m going to put the mask over your mouth and nose,then I’ll have you count back from 100”she murmurs as he nods,letting her do it. He counts back from 100,he makes it to 95 and he’s out,completely. She gets him on the thing to help him breathe,and hooked up to the monitors then it’s time,I’ll have to be her assistant,I hate it,but I need to be here,in case something goes awry and he wakes up too soon.She has me sit up by his head,so I don’t have to see anything,and she gets started. I focus on his features as she does it,he really looks young asleep,not showing how much stuff has worn on him,how many old injuries he has,how tired he is. Before I know it she’s done,and she’s stitching him up,it thankfully hadn’t ruptured,we caught it in time,if it had it would’ve been bad. Then it’s time to move him back to a room. We do so,and she gives him the medicine to reverse the anesthesia,now it’s time to wait for him to wake.

“Mom can I please stay until he wakes up”I murmur,knowing it’ll help having me here,just so he doesn’t spook. “Of course dear,I’ll wake you at 5,so you can be back in your own bed,just in case because of Dad and Pongo,I’ll deal with them later this morning,I have a say in things to,and he needed the surgery”she murmurs softly kissing me on the head. I lay on the bed beside him,taking his hand in mine,and she leaves to clean up. Before I know it I’m out like a light,wondering if he’ll be OK,and how he’ll get through this,and if Dad will be mad that we did the surgery without asking him first,I’m sure it’ll be OK since it was an emergency.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Five’s POV.

The feeling of a cool hand carding through my hair causes me to stir as I realize it’s just Mom and I relax,she’s safe. I’m in the infirmary,it’s been a long night,I don’t remember a whole lot,I remember going into surgery,I remember waking up afterwards but that’s it. It hurts a lot less than it did before,it’s still uncomfortable,but it’s not intense like it was before,just kind of achey. “Easy Love,you have some visitors Five if you think your up for it”she murmurs softly as I let her place a thermometer against my temple,seeing if my fever has gone down. “I think I’m up for it Mom,what time is it”I ask softly, “It’s about 1 love,it’s after lunch,I promised the others that they could come see you before they had to train,are you hungry at all”she asks gently as I see a plate on the counter,that has a sandwich on it and some soup, “a little”I murmur softly, “good boy,i don’t expect you to eat it all alright,only a little bit”she murmurs as I nod as I let her sit me up against the pillows. 

She then lets the others in,all of them,which is alright,I know they’ve been worried and been wanting to see me badly. The guys hang back a little bit,only Klaus coming over to hug me gently, “hey how are you feeling”he asks ruffling my hair, “I’m alright,just sore”I murmur as I see Vanya grab the plate so I can eat. She sits on the bed beside me,and she helps feed me,I’m still weak,and it takes more energy than I have to feed myself right now. We talk amongst ourselves quietly,talking about what happened,how I’m feeling,and when I’ll be able to be back to training,it’s not going to be soon if Mom has a say in it. Before I know it I’m done eating,and I find myself getting tired again,it’s taken a lot out of me,just everything in the last 24 hours,and it’s hard having to rely on help for everything,to be able to move,to use the restroom,anything,I’m self reliant,always have been,but I know now is not the time to be tough. I mention needing to use the restroom,so the girls excuse themselves for a moment so the guys can help me out. I let Klaus and Luther sit me up on the edge of the bed,and they guide me to the attached bathroom. I do my business,ashamed that at 13 I’m having to have someone be with me,but I know I can’t do this on my own,and at least it’s not Mom,that would be worse. I finish and they get me back to bed,and about this time it’s time for them to get back to training,meaning I’m on my own again,minus Mom,until tonight. I let Klaus tuck me in,kissing me on the forehead gently,he’s the only one that I allow to do that,other than Mom,and Vanya,I have trust issues,and with them it’s different,they’re safe. 

I let them leave,and Mom comes back in to check on me,and to take the plate away for now. “I’m guessing your pretty tired love,I’m thinking if it’s alright with you,I’ll give you a sponge bath,you’ll feel better cleaned up,then I’ll let you get a nap alright”she murmurs softly kissing me on the forehead. “OK Mom”I murmur softly,knowing I have no choice,I know I’ll feel better cleaned up,but I still feel undignified,having to be naked in front of Mom,I know she’ll keep me covered as much as possible,but still. I see her fill a basin with warm soapy water,and she puts a rag in it,then she comes over to me,setting it on the table beside me. I let her undress me,then she puts a towel under me,and then covers me with a sheet,keeping my privacy as much as possible. 

I let her start,she washes my face first,mindful of my eyes,then she works her way down. Then she has me lay on my side,and she does my back,and works her way down,then she rinses me off,then I’m done. She get’s me back into the gown,then she helps me get comfortable,under the covers,and I’m done for. She takes away the basins,dumping the water in the sinks,and she comes over to me for a moment. “Get some sleep love,I’ll be here,just let me know if you need anything”she murmurs kissing me on the cheek as I nod. I let her get up and she leaves the room for a moment to take care of the plate. Before I know it I’m out like a light,the last thoughts on my mind being how I’m going to get through this,and how I’m going to deal with the indignity of it all,I hate having to be vulnerable,and having to rely on others for help,but I have to do it for better or for worse.


End file.
